Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, and mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions, have been formulated in an attempt to posses good feel and texture upon application. Unfortunately, many of these compositions can be difficult to apply and do not possess a soft texture or smooth feel upon application. Moreover, such compositions oftentimes have a tendency to feel tacky, yielding poor application and spreadability characteristics, and can be difficult to remove.
Silicone elastomers have been added to cosmetic compositions to improve the feel of the compositions. However, the use of silicone elastomers can be problematic, given their expense and that they can be difficult to formulate owing to their chemical make up—for example, compositions including silicone elastomers can be unstable, particularly if uncomplimentary compounds are added to an elastomer-containing composition.
Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good feel and texture characteristics upon application, without relying solely (if at all) upon silicone elastomers, and which can be easily removed.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, good feel and/or texture properties upon application, and/or good removability.